hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Wiki edit count
Edit to view ratio Recently I've been looking at the new admin feature, "analytics" on another wiki that I manage and I was interested to have a look at it here too. I'm not allowed to disclose any info from it without getting permission from FANDOM (which is a laborious and frankly unnecessary process) but I can say that the visits to the wiki each month appear to be high, which is great! However, the number of edits in proportion to that view count is quite low. But in my opinion that isn't the problem. Our wiki currently has most of the info needed, and our consistent editors are doing more than enough (except for me, perhaps). The issue that we face is that we aren't getting nearly enough new faces around here. To fix this I think that we should implement some kind of program to help users kickstart their editing "career". One way that we could do this is by advertising weak pages to users through the home page or in message wall greetings. This way they can easily make some starting edits. After all, the first few are the hardest to make! Another possibility that we may want to consider is the use of external sites to attract users to our wiki. I'm not too experienced with this, but someone with the right expertise could help us gain a lot more users! Thanks for reading and I look forward to feedback, --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 04:45, October 8, 2019 (UTC) :I've loved seeing it shoot up over the past few days: down from 2000 up to over 9000 recently (and no doubt that will increase hugely with the TV series)! Although you can't disclose all the details, you are allowed to provide a variety of stats in Discussion posts/forums/blogs etc. Definitely, over the next few weeks, we'll be needed to add TSC info and images for the TV series (and although there is no pressure to edit, you're definitely doing more than enough Lime!). :Getting new users to join is a problem every wiki on this site faces - hopefully the TV seres will bring in some more. I think there might be a solution you've overlooked which is much closer to the wiki - inviting the users who contribute/vote in polls on Discussions to see if they're interested. The welcome message could probably be updated to include links to some categories as mentioned at and possibly even an auto-updating list of stubs using DPL. 99.5% of readers on the wiki are contributors - which is incredibly low but we can increase the percentage by making the wiki more popular (making our pages appear first or second is search results - which we're doing pretty well) and various other things that are specified on various help pages. Links on external fansites are hard to get (especially as a lot of the major ones haven't been updated in years). We could consider seeing if FANDOM can get us an 'official wiki partnership' with either Scholastic or BadWolf (which would mean they link to us from social media posts or on their website). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:11, October 8, 2019 (UTC)